Annwfyn
"A story to be told, begins thus." '' In the west, an archipelago of islands reside. '''Annwfyn', known to the outside world as the Emerald Isles, named most notably after their prosperous farmlands that are always green. The major islands, or kingdoms, Xian, Meru, and Annwn, have been part of this collection of islands since before the Great War. The native folk are called Sidhes. Overview Since nearly half of the Isles were formed prior to the Great War, there wasn't a need for them to conform to the new pantheons that popped up in the rest of the world. The islands have been ruled by one True Leader, Ashur, since the beginning of time. He and his partner had founded the Isles, for it had the best view of the stars and had the seclusion they desired. The people on the island are mostly Fae and their companions. The Emerald Isles were founded as a place of sanctuary and trust. There was a reason that the Isles have not fallen into civil war or any mundane war that occurred in the rest of the world. They were peaceful people, though selfish as they often hid their true resources from the rest of the world. It is often heard that when people visit the Emerald Isles, they either come back disappointed or not at all. Government While the True Leader of the Emerald Isles is Ashur, Ashur appoints someone to lead for him, for he does not enjoy the boring activities of politics or ruling in general. He'd much rather stay on Xian, where there are not many lights that block out the stars. Through tradition, this leader is typically chosen by a trial-by-combat with Ashur, himself. Though, as time went on and Ashur became more scarce, some rulers forfeited the tradition and claimed the throne for themselves. If no one objected, they were ruler of the Isles. If one were to go by tradition, first, the potential leader has to find Ashur on their own. They cannot be lead straight to him, but they may be directed in his direction. Since no one truly knows where he is, except Gwyn ap Nudd, it is almost impossible to find him without first searching out Gwyn himself. If Gwyn feels like the potential leader is suitable for what the country needs at the time, Gwyn will direct them towards Ashur. If he does not, he will lead them on a false path. If one wishes to not go by tradition, they just need to have no contest. No one, not even Gwyn, can oppose them. If they are opposed, they either need to sway their opponent, have a duel, or go to Ashur with their opponent to see which he prefers. The current leader of the Emerald Isles is Celaena Sardothien, first of her name. She is the first foreigner to be leader of the Isles, which the public has made sure to frown upon. Though, they cannot disagree with the True Leader, they can openly despise their new queen. While this has caused some tension between the people, nobles particularly, those who remember what the world was like before the decided to practice isolationism understand Ashur's choice of leader. Celaena's rule was sanctified by Ashur, which was the first ruler to be approved by him in a few centuries. Ashur created a new constellation, a stag, in the skies for Celaena's rule. Culture The Emerald Isles culture is unique, due to the type of people who live there. The Sidhes are one who are deadly loyal, so there is not a profit for gambling, brothels, or a black market. There is no poverty, for everyone prospers differently. Some of the more money-rich folk try to look down on the humble farmers, but truly, there is no hatred between the two classes. The rich would not do well without the farmers, and the farmers would not do well without the rich. The most common culture from the previous world is Welsh. Since many from different cultures have migrated to the Emerald Isles for refuge, sanctuary, or just simply a place to start over- the land has inspiration from all different types of cultures from the world before the Great War. Islands Annwn Annwn is the most mysterious island. It is the most populated island, but no one is really sure why or how. Only those native to the Isles or are invited outsiders understand why Annwn is the most popular of the islands. It is rumored that this is Ashur's most beloved island, so it is possible that the population is either well-guarded or simply made up in his head. This is the island were Celaena Sardothien supposedly resides, though no one has ever seen her on this island. Meru Meru is the second most populated island. The fortress holds a lot of businesses as well as residents. Meru is also home to 3 universities, dedicated to sciences and technologies. The fortress is open to the public, though most people who go into Meru find an opportunity and do not leave until they retire. The atmosphere is studious. There isn't much conversation in the streets, due to people having their nose's in their research. If there is conversation, it's usually business or students discussing their latest assignments. Xian Xian is only populated by the religious monks. Ashur resides here, in the mountains. The monks are similar to that of followers or worshipers, though he refuses to be outright worshiped as a god. The monks have founded several temples, where Ashur can come and visit if he so pleases. The monks are sworn to secrecy about Ashur's true whereabouts, so if a potential leader comes for advice, they cannot help them, for it is not their place to choose the new leader. Category:Nation Category:Annwfyn